


Prepared

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [11]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Commitment, F/M, Fluff, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Promises, Some more really romantic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up the chair in front of Fury's desk, he flung it at the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> After the darkness of Part 10, here is some really sweet fluff for you guys. 
> 
> Seriously, it's like cotton candy. 
> 
> Day 11 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge (make sure you read parts 1-10!)

Steve stormed into Fury's office.

"You had better tell me that you didn't know what happened to her!" Steve yelled. "This had better be the first you've heard of it!"

Fury closed the file he had been reading, but not before Steve saw Natasha's photo inside. He narrowed his eyes at the director, who stared back at him.

"It's protocol, Captain," Fury explained calmly. "When Barton brought her back, she was covered in blood, there were twelve dead men inside that house, and she was not saying a word. We didn't know what had happened."

Steve clenched his fists, exercising every ounce of self-control he had not to punch the man in front of him. "So you locked her in that place? You didn't tell anyone where she was? Did Barton know?"

"We told Barton that she talked to Psych and was cleared. As far as he knows, she is in Prague. Only the staff in the ward and myself knew about her. And you, now."

Steve snapped. Picking up the chair in front of Fury's desk, he flung it at the wall. With one last look at the director, he yanked open the door and left.

\---

Steve saw her everyday. He had talked to Agent Hill and requested that he not be sent on any missions, not even domestic ones, so he was free to come and go as he pleased.

Natasha was looking better every time he saw her. The color was returning to her cheeks, the dark circles had all but disappeared from under her eyes, and she was smiling more. She told him that she was talking to the psychologists about everything, and that she should be cleared to leave in a few more days.

They were sitting on the couch in her room. She had her legs thrown across his lap and was leaning against the arm. He played with the hem of her pants, trailing his fingers along the skin of her ankle. He wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't risk it, not with the two-way mirror in front of them.

"Steve, can I ask you something?"

He looked up at her, noting the nervous look on her face. She reached under the cushion and pulled out the ring box. She opened it and pulled out the ring.

"Natasha, it's not--" 

She cut him off, shaking her head. "Steve, I can't accept this. I don't care what you mean by it."

Steve sighed. He knew it was a long shot, giving her the ring. Reaching out, he took the ring from her, and then took her right hand in his. Pulling her closer, he looked at her straight in the eyes. 

"Natasha Romanoff," he said. He slid the ring onto the third finger of her right hand. "I promise I will always be here for you. I am prepared to do anything in my power to protect you, to be with you, to make you happy. That is what this ring is: a promise. I will never break that promise, Natasha." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I will be here until you don't want me anymore."

She was crying, tears spilling from her eyes silently as he held her. "Steve…" She pressed her lips against his, sliding her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him as close as she could. 

"I promise," he whispered into her mouth. He repeated it over and over, hoping she knew how much more he wanted to say. Despite everything, it was still not something he could bring himself to confess to her, to this beautiful, complex woman in his arms. 

She fell asleep in his arms, like she did every time they were together. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, covering her with the blanket and arranging the pillows under her head. He kissed her cheek one last time before leaving, and squeezed her hand. He walked to the door, and just before it was opened for him, he turned and looked back at her. She had her hand stretched out towards him, and a small smile graced her lips.


End file.
